


Beta Love

by IcyTouch



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Future Fish (slightly changed), Domestic Violence, Hospitals, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Violence, Slight Public Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: I will find my Beta LoveWhen I find my Beta LoveYou will be my Beta LoveMy Beta LoveSosuke is on patrol duty with Kisumi when they accidentally run into Rin, who seems to be in danger, threatened by a man who claims to be his older brother and mate. Not knowing of the consequences, Sosuke safes Rin and while his world gets turned upside down by the redhaired man, he doesn't notice he's already falling head over heels for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sosuke sighed, stretched and yawned, leaning back in his seat while Kisumi was staring out of the window, obviously bored. They were on patrol duty and it was raining heavily, the windshield wipers barely managed to keep up with the amount of rain batting down on the police car.

"I hate autumn", the pinkhaired male suddenly muttered and rested his chin in both hands, frowning.

Sosuke reached out his arm, fingertips gently brushing the bubblegum pink hair of his colleague.

"Hey, it's not gonna rain forever, cheer up!", he chuckled and a low purr rumbled in Kisumi's chest as he leaned into the touch.

"I know, but still."

Sosuke smiled and ran his fingers through the strands of hair that were slipping down Kisumi's shoulder, fascinated by the silky texture.

"What about we get us some coffee to stay awake? Being in here makes me so fucking tired", he suggested and his colleague nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, why not? We haven't been on break today and I didn't eat something for breakfast either this morning."

Sosuke started the car and drove down the main road, tapping the steering wheel lightly. He liked working with Kisumi, after all he and the other Alpha were best friends and their chief knew that they made a perfect team too, so he paired them up almost on a daily basis, just like today. He stopped in front of a small diner he and Kisumi loved to visit on break and in their spare time, simply because it was perfect for a warm meal after a long day of work or a quick snack and coffee during their shift. As soon as both Alphas had opened the car doors and stepped out, cold rain soaked their uniforms and boots, causing them to growl irritatedly. Sosuke held the door of the diner open for his colleague, then he stepped inside too and exhaled in relief at the warmth that greeted them.

"Kisumi, Sosuke! You guys on break? Sit down, I'll get you some hot coffee to warm up!"

A tall man with light brown hair and shiny, emerald green eyes beamed at them from behind the counter and the two policemen walked over, slumping down on their usual seats. In no time, two hot cups of their usual coffee were standing in front of them and Kisumi gladly wrapped his hands around the mug, taking a sip.

"Mm, great Makoto! Thank you so much", he chuckled and winked at the young Beta.

Makoto blushed slightly, obviously embarassed by Kisumi's flirtatious behaviour.

"O-Oh, well... Glad you enjoy it", he stuttered and Sosuke couldn't help but laugh at his misery.

But all of a sudden, the kitchen door opened and along with a cloud of steam, another young man appeared in the dining room.

"Is Kisumi hitting on you again, Makoto?", the blackhaired Omega asked calmly, spoon in hand. "If yes, I'll punch him in the face."

"Ah, Haru! No, it's fine, really, we were just talking!", Makoto blurted out, raising both hands defensively.

Haru didn't seem convinced because the glare he threw at Kisumi was speaking of bloody murder, but he bit back a snarky comment in favour of presenting the spoon to Makoto.

"Here, try this."

Taking a sip of the liquid, the young man pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"It's good, but what about a little more salt?"

Haru nodded, face unchanging as always before turning towards their customers.

"Thought so. What do you two want?", he asked in lighter tone.

Kisumi rested both elbows on the countertop, looking at Haru with innocent, sparkling eyes.

"Make us two bowls of your Gyudon?", he chirped sweetly and the blackhaired man sighed.

"Spare me with your bedroom eyes. Your food will take a moment, so be patient. And elbows off the counter."

The kitchen door was slammed shut behind him and all three men outside burst into bright laughter.

"Elbows off the counter", Sosuke mocked and Kisumi stuck his tounge out.

"Whatever."

While Makoto went to serve the next customer, Sosuke and Kisumi enjoyed their coffee and talked about important and not so important things until Haru arrived with two steaming bowls and placed them in front of the two Alphas.

"Bon appétit, then", he sighed and his ocean blue eyes shone with silent amusement as he watched them dig in.

"Really Haru, your food is just the best!", Kisuki declared after his first bite and Sosuke couldn't help but agree.

He and Haru weren't on the best terms because before Makoto had finally managed to man the fuck up and ask the Omega out, he and Sosuke had been dating for a while. But now, Makoto and Haru were a couple and Sosuke was glad to be single again. His job as a policeman was just too stressing for a relationship, Makoto had often been worried sick when Sosuke had returned home late without calling first or when he'd gotten into a fist- or gunfight. He didn't want another person to constantly worry about him, that just wasn't going to work.

"Hey, Sosuke."

Kisumi nudged his shoulder quietly, speaking in that low tone he knew all too well.

"Yeah?", he asked, keeping his voice down too without sounding suspicious.

"To your left, next to the window. The couple there seems to be fighting and I am definitely sensing a large amount of distress in that redhaired guy's scent", the younger Alpha muttered.

Kisumi had a sensitive nose, he was able to tell those things faster than Sosuke and so he turned his head slightly like he wanted to throw a look out of the window but watched the couple Kisumi had pointed out instead. An intimidatingly tall, blond Alpha had gripped one wrist of the man before him, fangs bared and eyes narrowed down to thin slits. Even from this distance, Sosuke could see the pain mirrored in the shorter male's eyes and how much restraint it must be costing him not to cry out and it made him _sick_ with anger.

"Should we interfere? He really looks like he's..."

But before Kisumi could even end his sentence, Sosuke had already gotten up and was walking towards the couple, one hand resting on his hips. When he approached the table, the Alpha quickly retreated his hand and stared at Sosuke with a suspicious expression.

"Good afternoon, is there any problem here?", the blackhaired male asked calmly, fingers brushing the holster of his gun.

Swallowing visibly, the blond Alpha shook his head and crossed both arms in front of his chest.

"No, we're fine", he growled, clearly irritated by the whole situation.

But Sosuke didn't intend to believe him all that quickly, instead, he flashed the redhaired man across the table a smile. The guy was around his age, twenty-two or twenty-three at most, with crimson hair and beautiful, sharp features, his scent was deliciously spicy and sweet and not even the distressed tint could really stain it.

"I'd like to hear that from the young gentleman here, if you don't mind. Is your friend here telling the truth? Let me see your wrist for a moment."

He reached out to touch the slightly discoloured skin, but the shorter male jerked his hand away and hid it under the table.

"It's okay, really. We just had a simple argument", he stated with quiet voice, averting his crimson red eyes.

Sosuke scowled slightly, then he nodded and stepped back.

"Okay then. Please don't handle someone this rough, it could cause serious health problems and unpleasant marks."

Those last words were directed at the blond Alpha, but the man just scoffed and grinned in response and Sosuke felt like punching him in the face right here and there, in front of all people. Did he think this was a _joke?_ Did he think _hurting someone_ was a fucking joke? With a last glance at the redhaired male, Sosuke turned around and headed back to Kisumi, who had watched the whole scene from his seat.

"What did they say?", he asked worriedly when he sensed the irritation Sosuke was radiating, but his colleague didn't answer, just stared at the food in front of him with absent mind.

His appetite had vanished.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Really, stop sulking, the guy will be fine", Kisumi tried to cheer him up on their way back to the police station in the evening. "They just had a fight, maybe they've made up already."

Sosuke pouted. It was getting dark and the heavy rain still pounded onto the car roof, he couldn't see further than a few feet ahead and it didn't exactly help to increase his mood.

"Yeah, but he grinned at me, Kisumi, he _grinned_ like this was a fucking game to him, like it was _okay _to simply hurt someone!", Sosuke snapped.__

A slender hand was placed on his thigh, ghosting over the rough fabric of the uniform pants he was wearing.

"Just... calm down. Some people are sick in the head", Kisumi's gentle voice purred soothingly. "You can't save all of humanity, right?"

Sosuke bared his fangs, relaxing under Kisumi's touch and making the other Alpha pull his hand back.

"Maybe you're right, but still. We've sworn to save people from all kinds of danger and if this danger is their own mate, why aren't we allowed to safe them from it? It's just so fucking wrong, you know?"

Just as he threw a quick glance over at Kisumi, his best friend flinched and his purple eyes narrowed.

"Sosuke!"

Immediately, the blackhaired Alpha hit the brakes and stopped the car as a flash of red dashed across the street and disappeared behind the thick, grey curtain of rain. Both policemen stared at eachother for a second, then they jumped out of the car simultaneously, staring after the person.

"What was _that?",_ Kisumi blurted out. "Someone crossing the road in this weather, at this time? Are they serious? They could've get hit!"

Sosuke shook his head, quickly getting back into the car. He was soaking wet and so was Kisumi when they settled back into their seats and stared at the road ahead of them for a moment, then the blackhaired Alpha came to a conclusion.

"I'm going after them by foot, the car is just inconvenient. Wait here for me and if I haven't returned or called you back in twenty minutes, you can get reinforcement", he advised and got out of the car again before Kisumi could stop him.

The rain hit his skin like ice cold needles as he dashed after the person, heart pounding in his ears so loud that it felt like he might go deaf by the sound alone.

_Why are you running away?_

He had a pretty good idea who he'd almost hit a few moments ago and the only worry on his mind wasn't the rain or the cold or his own health, he just wanted to make sure this guy was alright.

_Who are you running from?_

Gasping and struggling for air, he stopped at a crossway, trying to figure out which street he needed to follow.

_Is someone chasing you?_

"Damn it!", Sosuke cursed, just deciding for one and hoping it would be the right choice while his lungs were aching and his legs heavy.

_Are you scared?_

He spotted the man from afar, his crimson hair was dark and wet, covering his eyes and parts of his face too, he was leaning against the entryway of a house nearby, obviously trying to catch his breath. When Sosuke approached him, he jumped and wanted to stumble back, but his shoulders hit the wall behind him and after staring at the blackhaired Alpha with widened eyes for a moment, he slumped down and buried his face in both hands.

"You're not him", he breathed and Sosuke knelt down next to him, gently touching his shoulder.

"I'm not", he agreed with calm voice, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the shorter male's shoulders. "I'm here to help you, okay? Are you running from someone? Did someone threaten you?"

The young man didn't answer, just tried to pry the jacket off of himself again.

"Don't", he whined desperately. "If... If he smells someone else on me he's going to... to..."

His voice died out, he fell forward and began to sob helplessly. Sosuke caught him in his arms, held him upright and reached for his mobile transmitter.

"Kisumi, you there? Get me an ambulance, as quick as possible, I don't know if he's hurt or not. We're on the main street, close to the old cinema. I'll call you back once I know who we need to blame for this desaster", he spoke into the microphone and waited.

The transmitter buzzed shortly, then Kisumi's voice answered.

"Roger that, I'm coming! Hold on you guys!"

With that, Sosuke turned back to the man in his arms, gently pushed him back a litte and wiped the tears from his cheeks. They felt awfully hot compared to the still pouring rain and Sosuke cursed under his breath.

"Listen, can you tell me the name of the one who is following you?", he asked, trying to sound as calming as possible. "I know you're in a difficult situation right now, but I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me at least their name."

Eyes, red like bloody diamonds, stared up at him for a moment, then the man parted his lips.

"He... H-His name i-is Oliver", he muttered. "Oliver J-Jones. But please, _please_ don't tell Russel and Lori, please..."

__

Sosuke just wanted to ask who he was talking about, when he heard sirens in the distance.

__

"It's okay now", he whispered, stroking the shorter male's damp hair in hopes of calming him down slightly. "It's okay, the ambulance will be here any second now and then you'll get taken care of."

__

Just when he'd ended, the white car stopped in front of them and three paramedics jumped out, rushing towards them. Sosuke stepped back to give them more space and leaned against the house wall, watching with tired eyes as the paramedics carried the young man into the back of the car to get him out of the rain. At the same time, a familiar police car drove up and Kisumi jumped out the second it had come to a full halt, worriedly staring at the ambulance.

__

"I can't believe it! Did he say something already?"

__

The question made Sosuke jolt and cleared his mind a little, his brows furrowed.

__

"Yeah, actually, he did. Oliver Jones, that's the name he gave me - sounds like the blond guy from the diner is a foreigner. We need to check if he's living here or not, call up the department to find out if he's been recorded before, I'm driving to the hospital. As soon as he's getting taken care of, I'll investigate further, okay?"

__

Kisumi nodded and reached into the car to question the police station about the suspect.

__

"Alright, we'll do that. See you later Sosuke, keep me up to date!"

__

The blackhaired Alpha turned around and jumped into the back of the ambulance, seeing that the redhaired man must've passed out. One of the paramedics was leaning over him, carefully readjusting the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

__

"What's with him?", Sosuke asked, voice strained and uneasy. "He seemed fine just a minute ago..."

__

The woman looked up, then her gaze returned to the young man.

__

"We needed to give him a light sedative, his body can't take any more stress at this level. He must've been out there in the cold for an hour already, his temperature is too low and he's tachycardic."

__

Sosuke sat down next to the unconscious male, reaching out one hand to gently touch his crimson red hair - when he suddenly noticed the marks on his neck. Teal eyes darkened until they were almost completely black as he lightly traced the bruises, trembling with anger.

__

"Is... Is he hurt anywhere else?", he growled and the paramedic looked at him in astonishment.

__

"Hurt? We didn't find any injuries..."

__

"Then what are those? Someone fucking _choked_ him!", Sosuke barked at her and she flinched slightly.

__

__Seeing her step back, he regretted his brisk tone and averted his eyes apologetically. What was wrong with him tonight? Usually, he always managed to keep his calm during a mission, no matter how heated things got, but now, he was just burning up with anger._ _

__

__"I... I'll treat the bruises r-right away, but we can't do m-much about them", the young paramedic stuttered and Sosuke exhaled softly._ _

__

__"It's fine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."_ _

__

__She smiled shyly and started wrapping a thin layer of bandages around the young man's neck, covering the discoloured marks and he shifted slightly, lips parting beneath the oxygen mask. Sosuke leaned forward, gently touching the redhaired's cheek to calm him down._ _

__

__"It's fine, you're safe now", he whispered and to his surprise, the young male turned his head towards Sosuke and relaxed visibly, eyelids twitching like he was trying to escape the unconsciousness but couldn't._ _

__

__"He seems to recognize your voice. Do you know eachother?", the paramedic asked curiously while checking on a few monitors next to her._ _

__

__Sosuke scowled and stared down at the redhaired man, wondering if those few words they'd exchanged today could lead to such a strong reaction._ _

__

__"Not really, no."_ _

__

Suddenly, the car stopped and the doors on the back opened, two other paramedics rushed in and lifted the stretcher up, carrying it outside and into the hospital. Sosuke followed closely, the sudden hectic made his head spin. Doctors began flocking into the room they'd taken the young man to and quietly began to plunge needles into his arms, roll back his sleeves, check on him and touch him all over and Sosuke suddenly felt like throwing up.

_What if they're hurting him even more?_

__

__He knew that it was stupid of him to think such things, he should know better from all his missions by now, but he couldn't stop the thoughts that flooded his head now. A hand touched his arm and he jumped, baring his fangs and growling dangerously before he recognized the concerned face of a doctor._ _

__

__"Sir, he'll wake up soon and should be responsive. Do you have any questions for him?"_ _

__

__Sosuke needed a second to understand, then he nodded, still slightly confused._ _

__

__"Yes. Obviously he's been exposed to violence and I need to know more about it", he stated quietly._ _

__

__The doctor bowed his head slightly and looked back at the redhaired man._ _

__

__"He should wake up in a few minutes, please make sure not to pressure him in any way."_ _

__

__Sosuke didn't answer, just stepped towards the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. For a while, the whole room was silent and the Alpha's racing thoughts calmed down, when suddenly, the redhaired man moved and blinked sluggishly. His crimson red eyes were clouded with something strange, but he opened them and stared at Sosuke for a moment, then his lips twitched and he smiled weakly._ _

__

__"You", he muttered with trembling voice and the taller man couldn't help but smile back._ _

__

__"Me", he answered. "How do you feel?"_ _

__

__The redhaired male looked around the room for a second, then he rested his head on the pillows and sighed._ _

__

__"Better. Where is Oliver?"_ _

__

__Sosuke frowned and grabbed the notebook and a pen from his side, flipping over a page._ _

__

__"I've got some questions for you too, actually. Who is Oliver? What is your name? What happened to you and why? Was he the one who hurt you?"_ _

__

__The young man looked at him, turned his head to the side and took a deep breath. Then, he began to talk._ _

__

"My name is Rin Matsuoka. Oliver is... he's something like my big brother and usually lives in Australia with his parents. He's going to college there too, but now he's on break and came to visit me. At first, everything seemed to be okay but... he's changed so much since his last visit, it's... almost like he's another person. Today, I wanted to meet up with some old friends of mine, but he said I couldn't go and when I started to complain, he... choked me. I don't know what's gotten into him, he's just so _violent_ lately."

__

__Sosuke bit his lips, nodded and reached for his mobile transmitter while Rin watched him with cautious eyes._ _

__

__"Kisumi, I've got something for you. Seems like you'll need reinforcement, the guy seems to be pretty aggressive, so be careful if you find him. I'll stop by the police station after I'm done here, you don't have to wait for me", he spoke into the microphone before turning it back off and looking back at the redhaired man. "Good thing you happened to jump in front of _my_ car today."_ _

__

__Rin flinched, breath hitching for a second before he relaxed again and pushed his face into the pillows beneath him._ _

__

__"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry for causing you so much trouble", he muttered embarrassedly._ _

__

__For a moment, Sosuke was taken aback, then he burst out into a fit of laughter and shook his head amusedly._ _

__

__"Causing me trouble? Rin, it's my _job_ to help people and if I wouldn't like it, I would quit being a police officer. I'm just glad you're safe. But now tell me, why have you been running from that guy earlier?"_ _

__

__The young man closed his crimson red eyes again and nodded, then he shivered slightly and his lips moved. Leaning in closer, Sosuke furrowed his brows and tried to understand what Rin was saying._ _

__

__"What?", the blackhaired Alpha asked, alarmed by the suddenly shaking voice of the shorter male. "Rin, what's wrong?"_ _

__

__But the other man just shook his head and whimpered quietly, clawing the bedsheets beneath him, hot tears were soaking his pillow. Sosuke reached out one hand and grabbed his shoulder, gently turning him around._ _

__

__"Rin, please, if something is wrong, tell me", he demanded in a serious tone. "I can help you, really, there's no need to be scared."_ _

__

__The younger man shifted, sat up in his bed and hugged both knees to his chest, staring at the tall Alpha with teary eyes._ _

__

"A few days ago... He came to my room at night. I didn't mind, we used to sleep in one bed alot back in Australia, especially when I had nightmares, but this time was different. He just wouldn't listen when I told him to stop and... today... We got home and he shoved me against the wall a-and... he wanted to do it again. So I ran away from him, I couldn't _stay_ there..."

__

__He didn't need to say more, Sosuke understood. Wrapping both arms around Rin, he pulled him closer and began to stroke his hair soothingly, feeling hands claw at his shirt and short sobs reverberating through the body of the younger male._ _

__

__"I promise, I'll make sure that he can never touch you again", Sosuke muttered against Rin's shoulder, tightening his grip._ _

__

__※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※_ _

__

__"Sosuke? I heard that you were here and-"_ _

__

__The bluehaired man standing in the doorway of the hospital room stopped dead in his tracks when Sosuke growled threateningly, lifting his upper body from the bed he was laying in, arm placed over the slender waist of a seemingly sleeping man._ _

__

__"Be quiet or you'll wake him up."_ _

__

__Rei closed the door behind him as careful as possible and stepped towards them until Sosuke bared his fangs again, signaling him not to get any closer._ _

__

__"What happened?", the young Beta whispered, staring at the sleeping man. "Why are you here? And since when do you have a boyfriend?"_ _

__

__Sosuke scoffed and looked back down at Rin, tucking a loose strand of his crimson red hair behind his ear._ _

__

__"Okay, first of all: Rin isn't my boyfriend, I basically safed him from his abusive stepbrother or whatever. Second of all: he just wouldn't fall asleep any other way and I was thinking about leaving already, okay? The poor guy is completely freaked out."_ _

__

__Rei chuckled and rested both hands on his hips, tilting his head slightly._ _

__

__"Not your boyfriend? Sosuke, you're staring at me like you're going to rip my head off if I come just one step closer!", he teased and the blackhaired Alpha growled in annoyance._ _

__

__"I can't seem to remember asking for your opinion on all this. If you would kindly fuck off now to make sure he'll be examined again tomorrow, that'd be nice."_ _

__

__The young doctor frowned and adjusted his red glasses with a thoughtful hum._ _

__

__"What kind of examination? Anything in particular we should watch out for?"_ _

__

__Sosuke had continued to stroke Rin's hair, curling his fingers into the soft locks._ _

__

__"He's been raped", he stated quietly and Rei gasped, wanting to rush forward but another low growl from his friend stopped him._ _

__

__"Sosuke, please, he could have serious internal injuries, we need to check on him as fast as possible!"_ _

__

__The blackhaired Alpha stared down at the sleeping Rin, biting his lips and wondering if it was worth it to wake him up now again, when the younger man suddenly cracked his eyes open and blinked up at him._ _

__

__"Who... are you talking to?", he muttered sleepily and tried to sit up, but Sosuke held him down and nuzzled his neck in an affectionate gesture._ _

__

__"It's fine, just lay back down and try to fall asleep again, don't worry about anything. Rei is a good friend of mine, he's a doctor and pharmacist here."_ _

__

__For a second, Rin kept his eyes open, then he relaxed into Sosuke's gentle touch and sighed contently, not able to stay awake any longer. As soon as his breathing had evened out again, Rei crossed both arms in front of his chest and smiled knowingly._ _

__

__"Not your boyfriend", he repeated with an amused tone in his voice. "Are you believing your own words anymore? You're head over heels for this guy!"_ _

__

__Rolling his eyes, Sosuke scoffed and gently removed his arm from Rin's waist, standing up and flexing his cramped muscles._ _

__

__"You know goddamn well that I can't _stand_ these cases. How low does someone have to sink to violate another person like that? Sometimes I'm disgusted with mankind in general."_ _

__

__He looked down at the redhaired man one last time, then he grabbed his jacket from the chair next to him, pulled it on and walked towards the door while Rei seemed to text one of his colleagues._ _

__

__"Okay, I've told someone to come check on him as soon as possible tomorrow or when he wakes up. Is that fine by you?", the young Beta asked and Sosuke nodded gratefully._ _

__

__"Thanks Rei, I owe you. But I need to get back to the police station now or Kisumi is going to rip my head off for keeping him waiting. If you've got time tomorrow, tell him I'll visit soon to inform him about what happened to his stepbrother."_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope those reading this have enjoyed it so far, I definitely plan on continuing! (๑★ .̫ ★๑) Have a nice day and thanks for spending some time on this story! ( ﾉ^o^)ﾉﾟ  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried all night long yesterday!"

Kisumi jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting on, threw his arms around Sosuke's neck and tackled him to the floor in a playful manner, purple eyes shining with relief. Chuckling, the taller Alpha pried his best friend off of him and nudged Kisumi's cheek apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry, I know I should have at least called or texted you, but I was staying at the hospital for quite some time after we last talked and then I decided to head home because I was sure that you'd done the same too."

Kisumi slowly let him get up, then he slumped down in his chair and exhaled softly.

"Oh whatever. Glad today's only office work. How's the redhaired guy?", he asked, sudden worry seized his voice.

Sosuke growled instinctively, remembering Rin's words from yesterday evening.

_He just wouldn't listen when I told him to stop!_

"Did you find out anything about this man, Oliver?", he shot back and Kisumi nodded, grabbing a small stack of paper from his desk.

"Yeah, right. Oliver Jones - he's Australian, his parents still live there. Obviously, he's moved over to Japan two weeks ago and is living with a close friend, Rin Matsuoka, now. They've met during a homestay and-"

Sosuke cut him off right there, not believing what he'd just heard from Kisumi.

"He _moved over?_ Rin said he's only visiting!"

Kisumi furrowed his brows and went over the paper again, but then just shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry, but it really looks like he's already gotten permission to live here from now on, there's no mistake", Kisumi muttered, skimming through the stack of papers before handing Sosuke the copy of a Japanese passport.

Staring at the small picture on it, the blackhaired Alpha gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. He recognized the face and haircolour as the ones of the man in the diner, the one who'd violated and hurt and chased Rin and now, he felt _even more_ like punching the guy in the face and then maybe shoot him four of five times so he really _was_ dead, just to make sure he would never lay his filthy hands on anyone, especially Rin, again.

"Is there already an arrest warrant?", he asked with unusually cold voice and Kisumi looked up at him for a second before reaching out another sheet of paper.

"Umm... Yeah. Right here. But what are you- O-Oi, Sosuke!"

But the taller Alpha didn't listen, he just snatched the sheet out of Kisumi's hand and walked out of their office, grabbing his keys from the front desk.

"Sosuke, if you're driving to their flat, take me with you!"

His best friend rushed after him and caught him by the wrist, making him stop. Teal eyes were flashing furiously, but when they were met with concerned, purple ones, Sosuke relaxed slightly and sighed, running one hand through his jet black hair.

"If we're already allowed to put that idiot in jail, what are we waiting for, then?", he asked with pressured voice. "Rin's in the hospital because of him and all I want is to see that bastard behind some firm iron bars where he can't hurt anyone!"

Kisumi tightened his grip on Sosuke's wrist and stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Do you hear yourself talking anymore? What's gotten _into_ you? Why are you so obsessed with this case? Why are you so obsessed with _this guy?"_

For a moment, Sosuke didn't know what to answer. He just bit his lips and averted his gaze, trying to avoid looking at Kisumi.

"I... I don't get what you mean", he finally muttered, feeling the anger rush back to him. "All I want is to stop this fucking _rapist_ from hurting anyone else!"

But Kisumi didn't give in that quickly, instead, he shook his head and obviously tried to calm himself down.

"Listen, you usually aren't _this_ crazy about someone being raped and you know it too, so just admit that you've taken a liking to this guy. It makes you angry that he's been violated and I understand, but I still think you shouldn't go and arrest his rapist alone and on top of all: in this mood. You could seriously hurt him", he tried again, taking the keys out of Sosuke's hand and pocketing them.

The other Alpha lowered his head and growled quietly, but he didn't resist when Kisumi nudged him towards their car and opened the passanger seat door. Then, he got into the driver's seat and started the engine, driving out onto the main road before throwing a short look sideways.

"So, do you want to tell me about him?", he asked softly.

Sosuke leaned against the window and stared out onto the street, hiding his smile behind one hand while clutching the arrest warrant tighter with the other.

"Not really, no", he responded, suddenly feeling like Kisumi didn't have to know anything about Rin at all.

_Why should I tell you? He's none of your business._

The thought surprised even himself and he straightened his back, staring at his best friend for a moment before turning back to the window. Kisumi was right, he was acting completely out of his mind for some reason. Why would he think something like that? He and Kisumi shared everything, from the most unimportant things to their darkest secrets and it had never bothered him, so why now? Why was he hesitating to speak about Rin?

 _Because he's mine,_ a small voice inside his head whispered irritatedly. _Because he belongs to me and nobody else, because I need to protect him and he needs to be safe and I want him to be okay and I can't let him get hurt again._

Kisumi pulled up in a small driveway and stopped the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and looking over at Sosuke.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid when we're in there?", he asked in a tone that made it clear how serious he was being right now. "Promise me you won't hurt him?"

His colleague nodded briskly and together, they stepped out onto the still wet concrete. Light rain was falling, Sosuke could feel the small droplets of water on his face and hands as they walked up to the apartment building and opened the front door.

"Now, which floor was it?", Kisumi asked, looking at the paper in Sosuke's hand.

The blackhaired Alpha followed his gaze and read over the top of the page real quick.

"The first one. Apartment number four."

Their steps were quick as they went up the first flight of stairs and down the hallway, knocking against the dark, wooden door with the golden number four on it. Silence filled the building, nobody opened or answered and Kisumi looked back at Sosuke, who handed him the sheet of paper.

"He's better going to open that goddamn door or I'll break in there", the taller man growled dangerously low.

But suddenly, the lock clicked and a smiling blond man stood in the doorway with crossed arms and ruffled hair like he'd just woken up or gotten out of bed.

"Hello there, officers, how may I help you?"

His tone was light and not at all bothered, like he wasn't talking to two fully armed policemen, both taller and more muscular than himself, like he didn't know exactly why they'd come here, like he didn't know that _they_ knew. Kisumi raised his gloved hand with the arrest warrant and his expression hardened.

"Oliver Jones?"

The blond Alpha nodded, his brows curved and he took the sheet of paper, quickly reading over the headline.

"An _arrest warrant?",_ he asked with disbelief in his voice. "Why... What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Sosuke was close to stepping forward and breaking his jaw, the rage burned him inside out like it wasn't blood but lava that flooded his veins.

 _How dare you ask something like that you bastard, after what you've done to Rin? I swear, if it wasn't illegal to throw you down a cliff, I would do it this instant,_ he seethed internally, but he held back, for his and Kisumi's sake.

The pinkhaired man clicked his tounge and rested both hands on his narrow hips, obviously annoyed and enraged.

"Rin Matsuoka - rings a bell? Negligent physical injury, sexual assault, rape. Heard enough?", he asked through gritted teeth.

Oliver looked up and his face spoke of pure shock and confusion, his green eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times like he didn't know what to say. Then, he grinned weakly.

"This is a fucking joke, right? This has to be a joke. Rin? Sexual assault? _Rape?_ He's my _mate,_ for fucks sake, and he _agreed_ to everything we ever did, I never forced myself onto him!"

Sosuke thought he would lose his mind. Rin, _his_ Rin should be mated to this Alpha? There was no way, no way in hell that Oliver was telling the truth right now. Kisumi shifted his weight from one side to the other as he grabbed the blond man's shoulder, his slender fingers dug into the tanned skin. 

"Well, it's no joke and whether all this is true or not, you're coming to the police department with us. For now, you're in custody until the hospital gives us more detailed information about Rin's condition. Everything you say from now on can and will be used against you."

Oliver jerked his arm out of the policeman's grip and bared his fangs lightly, reaching one hand out to grab his jacket from the wall.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already", he grumbled and looked back one last time. "Will I need anything else?"

Sosuke shook his head, clenched both fists and guided the blond Alpha down the stairs and out to the police car. Kisumi followed with swift steps and slammed the front door shut, watching Sosuke closely from behind.

_It feels like you've changed completely over night, my friend._

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Rin!"

Sosuke stood in the doorway, looking over at the redhaired man who spun around when he heard his name being called and a weak smile spread over his face.

"Sosuke, nice to see you", he answered quietly as the Alpha stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"How do you know my first name?", he asked, joining Rin who was standing next to the tall window.

With a soft sigh, the redhaired man turned back to watch patients and nurses walk around in the hospital park with umbrellas and raincoats, then he suddenly lifted his head to look at Sosuke.

"Your friend, Rei, told me a little bit about you while he was on break because I've asked him to. Sounds like you're a pretty impressive guy. Best officer at your station, working overtime every possible day, putting in more effort than needed, even during unimportant work. I really admire you", he muttered, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

Sosuke chuckled and gently placed one hand on Rin's arm, enjoying the sweet scent that was slowly engulfing him.

"I already told you yesterday, I love to help people. And besides, I originally came here to ask how you are. So?"

The shorter male didn't answer for quite some time, then he shook his head and bit his already bruised and chapped lips.

"I... What I told you yesterday was wrong", he stated with clear, firm voice. "I was so angry at Oliver that I've completely overreacted, I shouldn't have said anything. He didn't... do anything to me, he's a good person. He would never do something like that."

It felt like the one time Sosuke had fallen from the first floor of a building while he'd tried to save a little girl that had slipped from the balcony railing, like all air was pushed from his lungs again, like he'd just hit the concrete again. The paralysis was the same as back then, he felt numb and hollow, his eyes widened, his stomach churned.

"What.. What are you saying?", he muttered, gripping both of Rin's upper arms. _"What_ are you saying? Are you crazy? Rin, did he threaten you again? If he did, just tell me, okay? He can't do anything to you, he's in custody right now and we're just waiting for the medical prove that he's raped you, then-"

But the redhaired man stepped back, freeing himself of Sosuke's grip and turning his head away with closed eyes.

"All the tests will be negative", he choked out. "He didn't threaten me, never. And he didn't rape me. I already _told_ you, I was overreacting yesterday! Just... leave!"

Sosuke wanted to reach out his hand again, but Rin flinched and shoved it away before the Alpha could touch him.

"Rin, I _know_ that something's up with you, please, _tell me!",_ the blackhaired man begged desperately. "If you don't speak to me, how can I help you?"

"I've never asked for your help in the first place! I don't need your help, just _go!",_ Rin yelled back and his crimson eyes were brimming with tears, but he didn't allow himself to cry.

Not while Sosuke was still standing across from him, not as long as he wasn't sure that nobody would question him further. For a moment, he and the blackhaired Alpha stared at eachother, then Sosuke swallowed and nodded, turning around.

"Okay", he breathed shakily. "Okay, I'll leave."

His steps were heavy and slow as he walked towards the door, opened it and threw a short glance back at Rin, who was still standing by the window, clutching his bruised wrist and shaking with silent sobs. Then, Sosuke was gone with a soft click of the door - the only person he'd ever told and the only one that could've prevented Oliver from stepping into the room hours later with a seemingly concerned smile, holding out his arms for Rin to rush into, speaking to him in a soft tone.

"What have you done, you little idiot?", he whispered, stroking Rin's hair soothingly while a nurse walked over to make the bed. "Hm? What have you done? You're a stupid little brat, do you know that? Just stop crying now, I'll take you home, okay?"

The words sounded so soft and sweet that nobody, not even Russel and Lori, would probably detect the dark undertone that sneaked into Oliver's voice like a black snake, coiling around them and making the air around them feel stuffed with its presence.

 _He isn't joking,_ Rin thought to himself, shuddering. _He's completely serious right now and no one will ever notice._

The nurse smiled at them and gestured towards the door while she smoothed out the covers.

"He's free to leave anytime, the doctors say. Please have a safe trip and take good care."

Oliver wrapped one arm around Rin's waist, smirking down at him with gleaming green eyes and his grip tightened until the redhaired man felt like his skin would be bruised by the time they reached their apartment.

"T-Thanks for picking me up", he whispered, but Oliver's smile just widened.

"It's alright, let's just go now. I want you back home as fast as possible", the Alpha purred against his cheek and his lips brushed Rin's neck, caressing the purple bruises that were standing out against the fair skin.

And either he didn't notice or chose to ignore the fact that the younger male was shaking in his hold. Cool air hit them when they stepped outside, night was already settling over the seaside town and a slightly salty breeze ruffled their hair. Oliver's fingers dug into his side as they walked across the parking lot towards the black car, then the Alpha opened the door for him and Rin looked up at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?", he stated weakly, but Oliver just nodded his head towards the passenger seat.

"Get in the car and be quiet. We have all night to talk."

Deciding that it was better not to talk back right now, Rin sat down and the blond man shut the door before rounding his car and getting into the driver's seat. His fingers were curling around the steering wheel in a strange way, his knuckles stood out white and he moved his jaw incessantly without speaking a word during the whole drive. When they were only a few minutes away from their apartment anymore, Rin dared to look over at Oliver.

"H-Hey", he muttered quietly. "Are you still mad? I... I already took everything back, so there's no way they'll bother you ever again-"

The Alpha's eyes flickered towards him for a second, then he focussed on the road again.

"Mad? I'm not mad", he spoke in a light tone. "Why would I be mad? _Mad_ doesn't even suffice to explain my anger in the slightest. Let's just say I'm _furious,_ okay? And you smell like this blackhaired police officer, has he been rubbing himself all over you? Guess you've been flirting around again, you ungrateful little bastard."

Rin felt like he would throw up any second, his tounge was heavy and dry as he licked his chapped lips and tried not to think about Oliver's words too much. A small part of him still wanted to believe that he was joking, that this was all a big joke, that they would get home and watch a movie or play video games together like they'd always done back in Australia. But when Oliver pulled up into the driveway, got out of the car and dragged him towards the house, he knew that he was in danger. He recognized the heavy breathing, the feeling of hands slipping under his shirt, the cold shivers running down his spine, from a few nights ago when Oliver had first started to touch him this way. He remembered the hungry expression in those emerald green eyes he'd never seen before, remembered that he'd laughed at first and that he'd slapped Oliver's hands away, that he'd gotten worried when he hadn't stopped, that he'd yelled at him to quit it, he remembered his own pathetic pleas and cries.

 _What are you doing, leave me alone you idiot, what's gotten into you, stop, stop,_ _**stop...**_

Keys rustled, then their apartment door opened and Oliver shoved him inside with a soft hum while starting to unbutton his own shirt.

"Now, _little brother,_ tell me: who's the only one allowed to touch you?", he asked softly, sliding the fabric down his shoulders and unbuckling his belt.

Rin swallowed thickly, clawing the drawer behind him and accidentally knocking something over - it was the framed picture of Russel and Lori. Oliver stared at it for a moment, then he grinned and turned it around so that it was facing the wall.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

The redhaired man tried to escape, but the tall Alpha caught him by the back of his shirt and pushed him against the wall effortlessly, looking down at him with darkened eyes. His hands grabbed the hem of Rin's shirt, pulled it over his head and threw it to the side before gently touching the tensed abdominal muscles of the shorter male.

"Now, now, are you _scared_ of this?", he mocked quietly, leaning down and dragging his tounge over Rin's jawbone, making the younger man flinch and push him away. "You know exactly that I won't hurt you, after all, you're my mate now and I want only the best for you."

For a second, the silence was filled with shallow, shaky breaths, then Oliver lifted one hand and ran it through Rin's sweaty hair, brushing it out of his face with feigned worry.

"Are you feeling hot, little brother? Let's get you out of your clothes, then..."

Rin wanted to shove him away and run, run until his legs gave out, but he couldn't. His chest was heaving, there wasn't enough air in here, there wasn't enough air for him to breathe... Rin's black jeans were pushed down with a swift movement and Oliver lifted him up a little, just enough so he was sitting on the drawer in the hallway. Legs spread open by force, he leaned back against the wall and closed both eyes when he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly moving up to his hips.

"Mmn... You're so beautiful, my dear", a deep voice groaned and suddenly, slender fingers curled around his clothed dick.

If it had been someone else, they would've probably ended up on the floor by now due to a kick to the stomach or a blow to the face, but Rin was paralyzed. Oliver's scent was so familiar, he'd known it for more than half of his life now and even though his mind fought desperately to avoid it, his body relaxed and pushed up against the older man without hesitation.

"See, I knew you'd come to enjoy it eventually", Oliver breathed against his neck and Rin felt hot tears slipping down his cheeks.

He didn't want to feel like this, not now, not ever again, pounding against the closed door in his mind that kept him from escaping this nightmare, from just punching Oliver in the face and flee.

 _Why are you doing this to me?,_ he yelled at his body through the tears when it leaned into the disgusting touch. _Why are you betraying me like this?_

A low moan reached his ears and it took him a moment to understand that it was his own voice. Oliver's hands worked down his underwear and trailed over his stiffening member, making him squirm and shift, open his eyes and stare up at his big brother with clouded, crimson red eyes.

"Stop...", he whispered feverishly, but Oliver just chuckled and gripped his shaft even tighter while his free hand parted Rin's thighs further, giving him more room.

"But why? Look at how well you're taking to it - you like it! Now, _who_ is the only one allowed to touch you?"

His voice was still soft like silk and almost hypnotizing as he began to stroke Rin with firm, steady movements, causing him to cry out in pleasure. For a few seconds, he thought he would faint, but then the dark fog lifted and he buried his face against Oliver's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Y-You", he whimpered. "You're... You're the only o-one."

Nodding in satisfaction, the blond Alpha ran his free hand down Rin's back and urged him towards the edge of the drawer so he could reach around him.

"Very good. I'm your Alpha now and nobody but me will ever touch you again."

His fingertips touched something wet and a wide smile spread over his face when he heard Rin sob pathetically, clinging to him like a child. A translucent, slick liquid was dripping down his thighs and Oliver suddenly leaned forward, sinking his fangs into the sensitive spot on Rin's neck out of instinct.

"My, my, look at you", he purred, licking the small puncture wound to clean the blood away. "So wet for your big brother already? What a good boy. Do you want me to fuck you, Rin? Like a few days ago?"

But he didn't get an answer - the young Omega was crying silently, not able to keep the tears from flowing any longer.

"Leave me be", he begged between two sobs. "Oliver, please, why are you doing this?"

The blond Alpha laughed throatily, then he stepped forward and wiped some of the clear liquid off of Rin's thigh, coating his own member with it.

"Shhh, stop crying, sweetheart. You'll like it, I promise."

With those words, he lined himseld up with Rin's entrance and gently pushed into him, holding still every few seconds to make sure the redhaired Omega could adjust to the feeling. Rin wanted to scream, to beat Oliver up with all his might, hit him and kick him because it didn't even hurt and he would've felt so much better if it did. But his body accepted the Alpha so willingly that he wondered if it really was _his_ body and not someone else's. Hot pleasure was coiling into the pit of his stomach when Oliver moved slightly, thrusting into him at a maddeningly slow pace while watching every single change in Rin's expression with delight.

"You're so beautiful, my precious", he purred excitedly. "I can't wait to hear you scream my name when you come."

Instinctively, Rin bit his lips and tried to ignore the tears dripping down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are crrraaazy - so many hits and kudos in just a day?!? ɾ⚈0⚈ɹ Thank you! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟThe next chapter shall be up soon!  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you signed up for patrol duty today?", Kisumi asked, taking another sip from his coffee while he filed old reports up and put them to the side of their shared desk.

Sosuke, who was taking care of the more recent cases, just shrugged and looked over at the schedule hanging by the wall for everyone to see clearly.

"Southern District, I suppose."

With a sigh, Kisumi shook his head and got up to bring the old files back into the police archive, grinning down at his best friend for a moment.

"Really, it feels like our chief wants you to be around Rin too. Are you sure it's still just _professional interest_ like you labelled it so perfectly a few days ago?", he teased. "I mean, I won't tell on you if you admit that you have a crush on him, I promise-"

The blackhaired Alpha growled lowly at him, the tips of his snow white fangs dug into his lower lip as he bared them.

"You better shut your mouth right there or I'll show you my personal interests and those include you being quiet for once", he snapped and Kisumi raised both hands in defense, adapting a more serious tone.

"Whoa, calm down there, okay? I didn't mean to make you angry, it's just... so _obvious_ that you like Rin and I'm worried about him too, it isn't usual for people to just cancel a report like that after they've made it. Maybe you're right, we should investigate further by ourselves."

Sosuke nodded absent-mindedly, then he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and got up, pulling it on.

"Yeah, thanks Kisumi. You could start by calling his parents and asking about their relationship with both, this guy and Rin, maybe they can tell us more. I got to go now or I'll run late, so see you in the evening!"

Smiling and leaning in for a quick, thankful nudge to Kisumi's shoulder, they parted ways at the door and Sosuke went outside. The sun was shining for the first time in a few days, it was a nice, calm afternoon in September and he enjoyed the warm sunrays hitting his skin as he walked down the streets to the Southern District. It was the largest residential area in the whole city, with streets full of apartment buildings and only a few essential shops, but Sosuke liked being on foot patrol here. It was calm and there never really were any problems besides the usual neighbourhood-arguments about whose car was allowed to stand where in the driveway or parking lot, whose turn it was to clean the staircase and whose children had started the fight. The traffic was down to a minimum and while Sosuke walked down a particular street, he lifted his head to look over at a tall building nearby.

 _I wonder how you're doing,_ he thought longingly, stopping in his tracks like he could force Rin to come out with his willpower if he stared at the house just long enough.

"Shut it, you're doing my head in!", a voice suddenly yelled and Sosuke perked up, turning around to see who had said it.

On the playground only a few feet away were two children, boys with beautiful silvery hair, and the older one seemed to hide something behind his back. When the younger boy tried to grab it again, he stepped back and his next words surprised Sosuke even more.

"I'm _warning_ you!"

Furrowing his brows, the blackhaired Alpha stepped closer and crouched down next to the two kids who looked at him with big eyes and open mouths.

"Hello there, you two", Sosuke greeted in a friendly tone and smiled, but the older boy suddenly stepped in front of his little brother and extended both arms.

"Daddy said we can't talk to strangers on the playground!", he squeaked and even though the police officer could see that he was scared, he still tried to look brave for his brother.

"That's right, you really shouldn't", Sosuke agreed with a laugh, quickly scanning the rest of the playground, but the kids seemed to be all alone. "So, where is your daddy? Can you get him for me?"

The taller boy puffed out his cheeks and shook his head, throwing a short glance down the street.

"He's gone shopping and said we can wait here on the playground if we behave", he explained proudly. "But Daddy never takes long, he should be back soon."

Sosuke nodded thoughtfully, then he got back up and smiled.

"Do you mind if I wait here for him with you? I'd like to ask him something."

Both boys nodded shyly, then the younger one poked his head out from behind his older brother and stared at Sosuke with wide eyes.

"But Daddy didn't do anything", he chirped. "He's always so nice to us and lets us have dinner on the couch if we're good."

For a moment, the Alpha didn't understand, then he bursted out laughing and ruffled the kid's silvery hair slightly.

"Oh no, I'm not going to arrest your daddy, I just want to have a word or two with him."

Just as he'd ended the sentence, someone suddenly called out two names and a young man rushed towards them, dropping the shopping bag he was carrying and hugging the two children.

"Hey, did you do something bad?", he gasped breathlessly, throwing them a stern glare before looking up at Sosuke, but the blackhaired Alpha just smiled.

"Good afternoon, may I ask your name?"

Still trying to catch his breath, the man got back to his feet and both kids hid behind his back now.

"My name is Aiichiro Nitori", he greeted with a quiet sigh and Sosuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm officer Yamazaki from the local police department and I'm on patrol here today. When I came by the playground, your older son used some rather... _unusual_ language that made me slightly suspicious. How old is he?"

Aiichiro stared down at his kids in surprise before returning to face Sosuke again.

"He's five now, but what on earth did he say to make even a police officer concerned? Usually, he's a well-mannered boy and me and my partner make sure they both don't curse or swear...", he muttered cluelessly.

The taller man sighed and crossed both arms in front of his chest.

"Let me quote your son: Shut it, you're doing my head in, I'm warning you. Doesn't sound like something a five-year-old would say, does it?"

Aiichiro went pale, then he grabbed his older son's arm and looked at him in shock.

"Where did you learn such language, Jin? Officer, I promise, we're making sure they only watch cartoons on TV and nobody in the house would talk like that, I don't know who-"

"But Daddy, the man from next door talks like that sometimes!", Jin suddenly cut him off with timid voice, obviously frightened by the whole situation.

"A man? Which man?"

Sosuke was at high alert. A neighbour was talking like that? To whom? His own kids? But the little boy just hid his face against Aiichiro's leg and didn't respond. Biting his lips, the police officer tried to think of a way the kid would feel less intimidated, when suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he took off his golden badge.

"Hey, buddy", he called out with a smile and held the badge out. "Come here for a moment."

Gently nudging his son towards the blackhaired Alpha, Aiichiro smiled apologetically, but then, Jin looked at Sosuke again with curious eyes. Attaching the police badge to the kid's shirt, the officer smiled and took Jin's hand.

"Listen, we're playing a game now, okay?", he asked, lowering his voice like he was telling a secret. "You're Jin, the famous policeman everyone around town knows and you have to solve a very, very important case. The suspect is your next door neighbour, but before we can start investigating, we need to know how he looks. Can you tell me?"

The beautiful, light blue eyes of the kid were glowing now and Sosuke pulled out his notebook and a pen, strangely proud of his idea.

"He's very tall", Jin started and Sosuke wrote it down before tapping his chin with the pen.

"As tall as me?"

Eyeing him for a moment, the boy shook his head determinately.

"No, a little bit shorter. He's got blond hair, like my yellow crayon at school, and dark skin", Jin continued and Sosuke's stomach twisted slightly.

"How dark?", he asked, still taking notes. "Like, really dark or just a little bit?"

Jin seemed to think for a moment, then he put one hand into his pocket and pulled something out, proudly showing it to Sosuke.

"This colour."

It was a small piece of amber, not as golden as the ones Sosuke had seen until now, it had more of a bronze-coloured tint to it. The policeman stared at it for a moment, then he nodded slowly.

"Do you remember his eye colour?"

"Oh yeah", Jin answered enthusiastically. "His eyes are green like the ice on the sea in winter and really pretty, but he always smiles so strangely. It makes him look bad."

Aiichiro, who had been listening to their conversation, suddenly chimed in.

"He's... describing Oliver, a good friend of our neighbour Rin!", he exclaimed. "Oliver always comes and visits when he's on break, but I don't think he would talk like this in front of children."

 _I bet Rin didn't think he would rape him either,_ Sosuke wanted to shoot back, but then he remembered the kids and swallowed his anger down before silencing Aiichiro with a stern glare.

"Okay, now we know how the suspect looks", he turned back to Jin, who was playing with the badge attached to his shirt. "Can you tell me where you've heard him say things like the one we talked about before?"

The boy lifted his head and thought for a moment, then he threw a quick glance over at his brother.

"Yes! Me and Haito came home late one day because we'd spent the afternoon at uncle Sei's house. He'd dropped us at the front door and told us to go straight to our apartment and we did, but then we saw this man and Rin in the hallway. They looked like they were arguing and... we got scared, so we hid until they were gone."

Sosuke nodded and wrote it down before looking at Aiichiro.

"When did the kids go to their uncle's house?", he asked quietly and the young man thought for a second.

"Five days ago, on a Tuesday", he then answered hesitantly.

Two days after Rin had told him to leave. If Oliver had managed to make him shut up until now, it was highly possible that both, rape and abuse, were still going on. Sosuke gritted his teeth, then he forced himself to smile at Jin again.

"Only one more question, officer, then we've solved the case. Did he say such things to Rin?"

Aiichiro gasped in shock, but the boy nodded with absolute certainty.

"Yes. He also said that Rin should stop thinking that he could escape from him and that nobody would believe him anway", he added, averting his eyes. "He sounded very angry. And... Rin cried."

Sosuke had heard enough. Gently removing the golden badge from Jin's shirt, he put it back to the front of his own jacket and pulled out a bag of sweets from his pocket. Kisumi had given it to him this morning, but he figured that this little guy deserved a reward.

"Very good, officer", he smiled bitterly, handing the sweets to Jin. "The case is solved - Oliver is the culprit."

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"I'm going out for a few. You stay here, okay?"

Rin flinched when he felt Oliver kiss his cheek and turned over, not wanting to face his older brother. The blond man sighed and placed one hand on the Omega's waist, sitting down by the edge of the bed.

"Listen, I know it's all a big adjustment for you, but try to understand that every Omega needs a strong Alpha by his side to protect and take care of him", he purred and leaned down to kiss Rin again, and this time, the younger male didn't resist.

Oliver stood up again, smiled and waved at him, then the bedroom door was slammed shut and Rin exhaled shakily - his whole body was filled with a dull ache, all he wanted to do right now was take a hot shower and sleep for some time. As long as Oliver was around, he couldn't risk undressing even in the slightest, every inch of bare skin seemed like an invitation for the older man and he didn't want to be touched more than absolutely necessary. Slowly getting out of bed, he tugged his thick hoodie down even further, covering as much skin as possible with it before looking over at the window. Rain was batting against it like so often in the last few days, it was cold and the dark grey clouds outside didn't exactly help to lift his mood.

"I don't need you", he spat out bitterly, rubbing his clothed arms to get warmer.

Even though he'd spent five hours in bed this afternoon and was wearing his thickest clothes, the cold wouldn't subside even in the slightest. Stepping into the bathroom, he locked the door twice behind him and finally dared to strip off his long pants and hoodie, throwing them into the laundry basket because even though he was shivering, the fabric was soaked with sweat.

 _If only you'd get into a car crash and never return home,_ he thought, throwing a long glare at the closed door behind him.

Then, he got into the shower and turned the hot water up until it felt like his skin was melting, but he still couldn't scrub the feeling of Oliver's touches off, it stuck to his body like every single one had been brandmarked on him. Along with the hot water, tears of anger and disgust began dripping down onto the tiles and Rin slammed both fists against the wall with a choked scream.

"Fuck him, fuck him and all of the things he's ever said to me", he gasped breathlessly, a nauseating headache was pounding behind his temples when he finally turned off the water and just stood there, trembling in the cold air of the bathroom.

When he sensed a movement from the corner of his eye, he turned around and faced the wall instead, watching the droplets of water slowly run down the tiles. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror, didn't want to look himself in the face, didn't want to see the discoloured marks on his wrists, hips and thighs were Oliver had gripped him so hard that the skin was bruised. He didn't want to see.

"I hate him", he whispered to himself, staring down at his trembling hands. "I hate him, I hate him..."

Why did he have to be born as an Omega? Why couldn't he be an Alpha too? Why was it okay for Alphas to treat their mates like this? Suddenly, a quiet sound echoed through the apartment and Rin jumped, quickly pulling on some fresh clothes. He didn't care that his skin was still wet, that his hair was dripping water, all he wanted was to get dressed before Oliver could return and only when he tried to open the door, he remembered that he'd locked it. The panic subsided slightly and he allowed himself to relax for a moment, leaning against the cool, wooden door and pressing his forehead against it.

"Rin? Where are you, darling?"

He knew this tone, this alluring, sweet voice Oliver had always used when he'd wanted something, and it made him want to throw up. Was there a slight hint of arousal in this words or did his tired mind play tricks on him again? The handle of the door was pushed down, then someone knocked against it, causing him to jolt and back away from the door with heaving chest.

"Hey, little brother, what's wrong? Are you sick?", Oliver asked concernedly, knocking again. "Answer me!"

Rin bared his fangs in response while clinging onto the sink for support, his legs were almost giving out on him, his whole being screamed at him that it was wrong to resist an Alpha.

 _Obey him, obey him, you_ _**have**_ _to obey him..._

Not able to take it any longer, he dashed forward, unlocked the door and froze, trembling violently. Oliver was standing in the hallway, jacket still hanging from his shoulders like he'd rushed straight to find Rin and when the Omega finally opened the door, he pulled him in for a long, heated kiss, forcing the younger man to part his lips and wrap both arms around his neck so he wouldn't stumble over.

"I missed you", the Alpha breathed against Rin's neck, starting to untuck the Omega's hoodie and shirt.

From one second to the other, fear seized the redhaired man and he wanted to push Oliver away, but the taller male just caught his wrists with one hand and pushed him up against the wall behind them, hands working feverishly to unbuckle Rin's belt.

"Damn it, do you always _have_ to wear this stupid things?", he cursed and finally, it opened.

But all of a sudden, Rin shoved him away with all his might and stepped back until his foot hit the bathroom door.

"Don't", he gasped, still shaking but determined to hold his ground this time. "Don't touch me."

Oliver stared at him for a second, then he grinned and chuckled, reaching out one hand to grab Rin's arm again.

"Stop messing around, let's just get this over with. I want you, _now."_

Quickly dodging out of the way, Rin growled, an unfamiliar sound to Oliver and even himself, the noise pushed deep from his lungs and reverberated in his throat.

"I said, _don't touch me._ And I mean it."

Sharp pain exploded in his cheek and neck as his head snapped to the side, making his lungs cramp and refuse to take in a single breath for the next, agonizing few seconds.

"Never, ever talk back to me like that. Mouth shut, brain off, Omega mode on, okay? You have _no right_ to tell me what I should do!", Oliver screamed and backhanded him again.

Rin felt like his head would explode from the pressure and before he could even think, he was already back in the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it again before readjusting his clothes. His cheek was burning, he carefully touched it with one hand to see how much damage there really was, but even the lightest pressure made the pain flare up again.

"Fuck off, you bastard!", he yelled through the closed door. "Leave me alone, I never want you near me again! You're a disgrace to Russel and Lori, they haven't raised us to be this way!"

The words seemed to flick a switch inside Oliver and in an instant, he was slamming his fists against the door, growling and screaming at Rin to unlock it, to open it and let him in, but the redhaired Omega retreated into the back of the room, sank down against the wall and covered his ears with both hands, trying to block out all the noises. It felt like an eternity, but at some point, everything went quiet and he lifted his head, slowly, cautiously. When he shifted slightly, his arm hit the laundry basket and something clattered to the tiled floor. Rin carefully picked it up and stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was.

_My phone...?_

He must've forgotten it in the pocket of his other hoodie. Switching it on, he looked down at the screen and saw that Gou had called him a few times, his mother too, also Lori and Russel. Right, he hadn't answered any calls in a couple of days, they were probably worried about him by now. Wanting to put it away again, he suddenly noticed that the tab with his contact list was still active and opened it. Fingers hovering over the _Call-_ button, he finally pushed down and lifted the phone to his ear - it didn't take the person long to pick up.

"Hello?"

At the sound of the now familiar voice, Rin curled up even tighter, hugged both knees to his chest with one arm and rested his cheek on it.

"Sosuke, please", he whispered into the speaker, closing his eyes. "Get me out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for writing this garbage I swear but I'm bored and I don't have anything else to pass time with so bear with me on this. Thanks for reading this trash-chap. :')  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	4. Chapter 4

Sosuke pocketed his phone, shoved his gun into its holster, attached a pair of handcuffs to his belt and wanted to get up, when Kisumi noticed and lifted his head.

"Where are you going? Who was on the phone just now?", he asked confusedly. "Since when do we get calls per private phone?"

His colleague reached for the keys on their desk and smiled down at Kisumi with a strange glow in his eyes, they looked almost glassy.

"We're driving to Rin. Now. You, me, two others. I want you all to be ready in less than five minutes or I'm going alone, it doesn't really matter anyway."

Caught off guard, Kisumi stared at his best friend for a moment, then he bolted up, reached for his mobile transmitter, switched it on and dialed a short number.

"Kisumi here, guys. Are you still on car patrol in the Southern District?", he asked while following Sosuke outside. "Drive to the adress I'll send you shortly and check on apartment four. If you hear any suspicious sounds, get in there, we have reason to believe someone is in danger. Special rights free."

Ending the transmission, he jumped into the car next to Sosuke and looked over at the other Alpha for a moment with a worried expression.

"Sosuke, what happened? Did Rin call you? What's going on?"

The blackhaired man jerked the steering wheel around and pushed down on the gas pedal, not answering for a moment, but then, he exhaled slightly and turned off the main road into the street that led to the Southern District.

"He called me, yeah. Oliver is going crazy again, Rin said he got even more violent than usual and he had to lock himself up in the bathroom. We need to get there as fast as possible", he spat out through clenched teeth.

While they drove through the city, Kisumi pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"I... called the parents of this guy, his father picked up the phone. I told him about the whole thing and he was shocked, said that Oliver and Rin have always had a good relationship before, that they've acted like real brothers from the moment Rin had arrived in Australia. And he told me that he and his wife will come here as soon as possible."

Sosuke listened intently, then he nodded and shifted his attention back to the road. When they pulled into the apartment building's driveway, another police car was already there and Kisumi sighed in relief. The more help they had, the better. Sosuke turned off the engine and stepped out, unlocking his gun in the process when Kisumi grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?", he yelled in shock. "Sosuke, I'll fucking handcuff you to the car and leave you here, I swear! Don't run around with unlocked gun if not absolutely necessary!"

The taller man growled darkly and went up the stairs to the building without an answer or reaction, eyes fixated on the front door. Kisumi tried to get ahold of his arm again but suddenly, Sosuke spun around, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed the cold revolver against his chest.

"Listen, my fucking _mate_ is up there, scared and probably hurt too and I have a _good_ mind of using this here if you try to keep me away from him any longer", he whispered sweetly, pressing the metal even harder against Kisumi's ribcage.

The other Alpha slowly lifted both hands in defense and touched Sosuke's wrist, nudging it aside.

"Okay", he breathed while he kept constant eye contact with his best friend. "Okay, Sosuke. Calm down, put that thing away and let go of me. You are concerned and angry and I understand that, but you'll _have_ to put the gun away now."

Suddenly, the blackhaired man's face relaxed and it was like a shadow had clouded it before. He stared at Kisumi for a second, then he looked down and immediately pulled the weapon away, securing it again and swallowing thickly.

"K-Kisumi, I... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine", the younger man interrupted him and exhaled in relief. "Let's just go and check on Rin."

Still shocked about himself, Sosuke nodded and together, they rushed into the building and up the stairs. One of their colleagues was talking to Aiichiro and a redhaired man, apparently the neighbours.

"... got a call and were asked to check on someone here, no need to worry. Please return to your apartment and stay there in case the department needs you for further questioning", he explained calmly.

When he saw Kisumi and Sosuke coming up the stairs, he waved them over as quick as possible.

"We've tried to knock, but nobody has answered until now and everything is quiet, not a sound to be heard. We wanted to wait for you - what's the matter, anyway?", he asked impatiently.

Sosuke pushed past him without an answer and slammed his fist against the apartment door, not hesitating for a single second.

"Jones, this is the last chance you get to open this door and confess. If you don't, we're legally allowed to break in and arrest you for resistance to authority, no matter the other crimes you've been reported for."

His voice was stern and calm just like usually, Kisumi noticed as he watched with narrowed eyes and listened closely, but no one answered. Sosuke turned around, shrugged and threw himself against the door with his whole weight, making it slam open instantly. All four policemen filed into the apartment, watching their surroundings attentively while they opened and closed different doors.

"I've been wondering already when you would lose patience", a voice suddenly spoke very softly and Oliver stepped into the hallway.

Sosuke bared his fangs, but he didn't move an inch while one of their colleagues grabbed a pair of handcuffs and moved forward, closing them around Oliver's wrists.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say from now on can and will be used against you", he explained calmly and wanted to guide Oliver out of the apartment, but the Alpha shook his head unwillingly, turning to face Sosuke.

"I'd like to request that this officer leaves the house with me. He's touched my Omega before already without my consent and I would really appreciate it if that wouldn't happen again."

That seemed to be it. The melting point. Sosuke grabbed his chin, jerked it towards him and stared down at Oliver with a murderous smile.

"Talking about consent. Shut your dirty mouth and get out of my sight before I add insult of an official to your file and you earn two or more years in prison than you'll be getting already", he purred and let go abruptly.

The blond Alpha growled at him and lowered his head, but the other policeman dragged him outside without wasting any more time. Kisumi stepped up next to Sosuke and looked around concernedly.

"Now, where's Rin?"

The taller man took a deep breath, then he began walking into a specific direction until they reached a dark wooden door that was still closed. Sosuke lifted one hand and knocked gently.

"Rin? It's me, we're here now. Can you open the door?"

For a few moments, everything stayed quiet, then a quiet voice answered.

"No. Just... take Oliver away from here and leave me alone. I... don't want to see anyone."

The blackhaired Alpha leaned against the door and stared at it for a moment, then he threw a short glance towards Kisumi who was waiting patiently.

"Leave. All of you. Tell the guys from forensics to come by in an hour or two, until then, I should've managed to get him out of there", he advised and his best friend nodded without hesitance.

"Roger that. Good luck, and call me if something happens."

He pushed his forehead against Sosuke's shoulder for a moment, feeling the taller man do the same, then he left the room. Sosuke stared after him for a moment to make sure he really was gone, then his gaze returned to the door in front of him. As soon as the whole apartment had gone quiet, he knocked again, hoping Rin wasn't heavily injured.

"Hey, Rin", he called out with a weak smile. "The others have left, so we're alone now. And I won't tell you to open the door if you really don't want to, but can we at least talk?"

The silence that followed was much too long for Sosuke's liking, he was already starting to worry Rin may have fainted, but then, he heard steps approaching him and a short intake of breath.

"What would you do if I opened the door?"

Clutching the handle tighter with relief, the Alpha chuckled quietly and rested his forehead against the cool wooden surface in front of him.

"Whatever you want me to do. We can just talk and if you let me, I'd like to check on your injuries, or I'll call an ambulance so you can be treated at the hospital if you prefer that. It's up to you", he answered softly.

Again, a few moments passed in silence, then the lock suddenly clicked and the door opened, revealing suspicious red eyes and crimson hair, drenched with sweat. Sosuke's breath hitched when he saw the large bruise on Rin's cheek and he reached out instinctively, tracing the outlinings of it with one hand. To his surprise, the young Omega didn't even flinch back, he just stared at him cautiously.

"Did he hit you?", Sosuke asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, but his scent was starting to fill with anger and disgust.

Rin nodded, lifted both wrists and pushed back the sleeves so the purple marks on his arms could be seen, making the Alpha shift his attention towards them.

"When did you get those? They look too fresh to be more than a day old."

Exhaling with closed eyes before looking back up at Sosuke, Rin shivered for a second.

"It... must've been yesterday evening when I tried to leave the house", he muttered quietly. "He dragged me back inside by both arms, but I don't remember anything after that."

A hand came up to stroke his hair for a moment, then the taller male lifted his chin to inspect the bruises that circled his neck.

"Choked you again, too?"

Sosuke's voice was filled with so much hatred that it seemed to be overflowing and Rin stepped back, clutching both arms to his chest. Immediately, the Alpha's eyes widened and a deep, comforting purr emitted from his throat that made Rin relax at once. It scared him that his body reacted to such an easy gesture, especially in this situation, but he couldn't help feeling at ease while the sound drenched him to the very core.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?", Sosuke asked, the purr still ringing in his voice. "If it's okay for you to tell me, I mean."

The redhaired Omega shook his head and lowered it quickly, trying to avoid the police officer's eyes.

"They're... not that bad", he whispered, hands clawing the black hoodie he was wearing even tighter.

Sosuke bit his lips, tempted to find out if Rin was telling the truth or if he just didn't want to show the other injuries, but he forced himself not to pressure the young Omega about it.

"That's okay, we'll talk about them later again when you're comfortable with it. Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?", he asked quietly, sensing the tension that was filling the air between them.

The younger man settled down on the bed and stared at his hands for a moment, then Sosuke noticed the distress in Rin's scent. It clouded the sweetness, made it bitter and he _hated_ it. There shouldn't be anything even _close_ to this in that delicious scent, Rin shouldn't be scared, he shouldn't be hurt and he sure as hell shouldn't be intimidated by such a simple question.

 _But he is and it's all the fault of that bastard!,_ a voice deep inside his head growled, completely enraged by the sight before him.

Suddenly, Rin lifted up his black hoodie and Sosuke's eyes landed on deep red marks, scattered all over the Omega's side and the visible part of his hips, they probably even reached down to his thighs. Gasping out in shock, Sosuke bolted forward and ran his hand over the bruises, making Rin shudder and turn his head to the side.

"He... he always made sure I didn't get hurt", he choked out after some time. "He was being so fucking _gentle_ all the time and I just wish it would've hurt, but in the end it never did and he said nobody would believe me, he said it couldn't be that bad if it felt good for me too-"

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tender embrace, curling up against Sosuke's warm chest and resting his head against the Alpha's shoulder. They didn't speak for a long time, just stayed like this and Rin slowly opened his eyes again when the shaking in his body had subsided.

"I believe you", Sosuke whispered all of a sudden and with a low purr, the redhaired Omega nestled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but hey, I am coping with the rape of an aquaintance of mine with this story, so plz have mercy ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	5. Chapter 5

"Rin, my darling!"

Someone rushed into the room and threw their arm around Rin's neck, the young man almost stumbled over before smiling and hugging the person tightly.

"Lori, it's so nice to see you again. Thanks for coming here, even if it's not under the best of circumstands", he muttered and buried his face in her hair.

She gently pushed him back to look at his face and cupped it, smoothing her thumbs over his cheekbones.

"We took the first flight available, dear. God, what has Oliver done to you? The police said that he r-raped you, i-is that true? Did he do that to you?"

Her voice was a shaking mess and Russel stepped up, stroked her hair and squeezed Rin's shoulder, making the redhaired Omega force a weak smile onto his lips.

"Hi, Russel. Glad to see you."

"You too, my boy", the tall man rasped, his usually so relaxed face was hard and cold as stone. "We're so sorry for what Oliver did to you, but... He was always looking after you like a real brother when you both were younger, I just can't imagine what must've gotten into him to do... something like _that."_

Suddenly, someone opened the door across the room and Rin lifted his head to see who the intruder was.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to come with me now, Rin, the trial is starting", Sosuke stated quietly and the Omega couldn't help but smile and this time, it looked more sincere.

"I'm coming. Sosuke, meet Russel and Lori, Oliver's parents. Like I told you before, they're willing to testify if needed."

The blackhaired police officer shook Russel's outheld hand and bowed politely to Lori, then he straightened his back again.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sosuke Yamazaki. Please follow me to the courtroom, all of you."

Guiding them outside, he took a hold of Rin's hand and squeezed it lightly, his teal eyes had a concerned shine to them.

"You sure you'll make it?", he whispered only for the younger man to hear. "I can ask the judge to let you place your statement in a separate room with only a few witnesses to confirm it so you won't have to face this guy again..."

But the redhaired male shook his head in determination and lifted his chin as he stepped into the courtroom, gaze immediately searching for Oliver and there he was - dressed in suit and tie with handcuffs still chaining his wrists together.

And he was smiling.

When Rin walked past him without a word, he heard the familiar, sultry voice purr a quiet _"You look beautiful as always"_ at him, but he chose to ignore it. Sosuke, Lori and Russel stayed back in the front row of the audience area and if he hadn't tried not to show any weakness before Oliver's eyes, he would've run back into Sosuke's arms right here and now.

"All rise, this court is now in session, the honorable judge is now presiding!", someone called out and everyone sitting got to their feet as a man in black robes stepped in.

Rin heard both attorneys place their first statements before a deep voice pierced his ears and he jolted slightly.

"I call as first witness Rin Matsuoka."

He threw a look back at Sosuke who nodded reassuringly, then he sat down in the bench he was led to. From that moment onwards, everything happened in a rush, he was bombarded with questions and finally, his own attorney stepped forward with a smile.

"Please, tell us about the first time the defendant has sexually abused you."

His crimson eyes searched out Sosuke's turquoise ones and he remembered the talk they'd had in front of the courthouse while the Alpha had adjusted his tie.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

_"But... I can't tell a whole room of people what he's done to me, especially not if Russel and Lori are there!", he heard himself say._

_Sosuke took his hands and stared down at him with a serious expression._

_"Then look at me when they ask you. Tell me. You know you can trust me, right? Just imagine we're alone and you're telling me."_

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

Taking a deep breath, Rin focussed on Sosuke and tried to block out all the other people around them.

"We... were watching TV in the living room", he finally stated. "I didn't mind when he placed his arm around my shoulders, he had done it too often for me to be suspicious about it. But then, he suddenly lowered the volume and leaned over me and I noticed that something was odd about him. At first, I laughed and told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen, so I eventually started yelling and screaming at him to leave me alone. He didn't."

The longer he talked, the paler Russel and Lori grew, he could see it from the corner of his eyes, but he continued to stare at Sosuke while the words came gushing out of him like a waterfall until there was nothing left to say anymore and the Alpha smiled at him and mouthed a silent _"I'm proud of you"._ After he'd been dismissed from testimony, various other people gave evidence, but Rin didn't really listen anymore. Photographs were shown, he recognized a few of his bruises, yet they only made him feel even more empty. But then, all of a sudden, there was Lori in the witness stand and his wandering mind returned, he leaned forward and his eyes widened.

"All the time when parents were on the news, talking about some crime their kid had committed, they said _"I didn’t raise my kid to be like that"._ And in all my sanctimony, I always said _"Yes you did"._ And now I have to say that to myself, even though it feels wrong. I raised a rapist and I'm very disappointed, Oliver. I thought you were better than this."

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she stared at her son and seeing her like that, Rin felt something small inside of him shatter quietly. All the exhaustion, the stress and panic of the last days came crashing down on him, he felt hot tears on his face, heard voices calling his name, saw Sosuke rushing towards him and clung to the Alpha like a child, sobbing heavily. Somewhere in the distance, someone yelled _"The court is adjourned!"_ and then, he was carried outside into the cool air. Light rain hit his skin and he wanted to open his eyes, but even as he did, his sight was blurred.

"I'm driving you home, okay?", a deep voice above him muttered and then, Sosuke gently placed him down in the passenger seat of a car before getting in himself.

As soon as the doors were closed, Rin felt his lungs fill with air again and he took a few deep breaths, trying to stabilize his sky-rocketing heart rate.

"Where... where are we going?", he asked shakily. "Where are you taking me?"

Sosuke's teal eyes darted over to him and he smiled as they drove down the familiar roads of the small seaside town.

"My house. I'm not leaving you alone at your apartment in this state."

For some absurd reason, those words were enough to make Rin slump back into his seat and relax. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked out of the window, silently asking himself what would happen to Oliver, to Russel and Lori.

"You probably won't have to attend the next trial", Sosuke suddenly muttered. "And if, only for the proclamation of sentence. Anyway, next time I'll request escort status for myself so I don't have to sit around in the audience area."

The redhaired Omega turned to face the taller man and his brows furrowed slightly as he began to think.

"Sosuke?", he asked with quiet voice. "Why are you caring so much about me? I mean... We barely know eachother and you... just cared for me from the start of all this, why? I'm just some random guy you happened to rescue one day."

With a frown, Sosuke pulled into a driveway and removed his car keys before leaning towards Rin and running one hand through his crimson red hair.

"What kind of question is that? You haven't noticed until now?", he scoffed and the redhaired Omega felt heat rising into his cheeks.

"W-Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?", he stuttered awkwardly, turning away so he didn't have to face Sosuke. "You... could just be interested in me because you've seen that I'm too weak to stand up for myself and plan to do the same as Oliver-"

He was interrupted by the sudden sensation of lips on his own and his ruby red eyes widened in surprise. Sosuke was still stroking his hair as the kiss deepened and Rin's lids grew heavy, his chest began to heave and his hands trembled when they finally broke apart.

"Shut up, you idiot", the Alpha chuckled lowly and kissed him again, shorter this time. "How could I ever think of you as weak? How could I ever think of _using you?_ Simple as that: I could never. You're so strong and perfect and beautiful and I want to protect and care for you - as long as you agree."

Rin sucked in a sharp breath, white fog was spinning in his head.

"What are you... You mean, as a mate?", he asked unsurely and earned another quiet laugh.

"No, silly, not as a mate. As my Beta Love."

If he hadn't seen the sincerity in Sosuke's teal eyes, he probably wouldn't have believed him.

_As my Beta Love._

Together because of love, not because their second genders fitted eachother. Like Beta-Beta relationships worked, whose lifes weren't affected by second gender roles, by heats or ruts.

"So? What do you say?", he heard Sosuke ask next to him in a soft tone, but he didn't answer.

Instead, he leaned up and pressed their lips together once more, heart beating rapidly against his chest.

_Of course, idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is even shorter but Imma end the first part of the series here and start part two in a few days, I gotta get ready for school again and stuff... Thanks for bearing with me! (*≧▽≦)
> 
> Question: Y'all want some Omegaverse-RinHaru? Bc I got some fancy ideas and prompts flying around in my head for those two, but I'll only write if someone's interested. Lemme know - or don't, no pressure _10:10_ (if someone get's this stupid joke rn lmao xD)
> 
> Thanks for reading and lots of love and cookies for everyone!  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
